Bunch of Faberry OS
by manon-achele
Summary: Each OS is independent of the others. They might be some OS with more than one part; in that case they would be registered with the same title with the number of the part. Sorry for the eventual mistakes, English isn't my mother tongue.


**Advice : Read while listening to When we were young from Adele**

"I don't want to do it Roy!" The tiny star yelled to a blond-haired man.

"Who said you had a choice?" The manager asked in disbelief. "That's rather that or you won't be the leading role on the next part. You need to do it because I can't handle the paparazzi anymore. They'll know sooner than you think." He stated.

The singer threw her hands in the air, completely pissed. "I'm done! I can't have a manager who threatens me for something as personal."

"You can't leave; your contract is signed for two more years." The forty-something-year-old man stated.

"Then I break it. I'm out!"

She didn't wait for a response to come and left the office, her hands in her jacket pockets, looking for something. When she didn't find it, she tried her purse and smiled in victory. She had it. Rachel went downstairs, a packet of cigarettes in her left hand and her lighter in the other. Once outside the building, she put her third cigarette of the morning between her lips and lit it. She inhaled a puff of smoke and automatically relaxed at the familiar gesture. The young woman adjusted her purse on her shoulder and walked down the street, heading to Central Park. She turned on the right on the corner of the Boulevard, looking at her phone. Who could she call? She needed to talk about the situation with someone. Anyone. Her dad was probably the best solution. Rachel dialed the number without looking if the street was empty or not. Unfortunately it wasn't and she ran into somebody. The next thing she saw was a blonde woman fallen on the pavement, who was cursing. She couldn't see her face. The diva hung up her phone to help the woman.

"Shit that hurts!"

"I'm sorry ma'am I didn't see you..." apologized the tiny brunette.

The blonde was lifting herself up when she heard the voice. That voice. She slowly looked up, straight in the other girl eyes which widened.

"Rach'?"

The girl's voice hit Rachel. Hard. She gasped.

"Quinn..." She murmured. "Are you okay? I'm really sorry I didn't catch you but..." She didn't finish the sentence but showed her phone and the cigarette to the blonde girl before realizing what she was doing. She quickly hid the cigarette behind her back. She looks like she had just been caught the hand in the cookie jar.

"I'm fi- Wait. Are you smoking?" She asked, looking at her friend from head to toe. The brunette was wearing different clothes than the ones she used to wear in high school. The short skirt was still there but it was a black one, not an argyle one anymore. Rachel was wearing a powder blue blouse topped with a leather jacket. Obviously, she learned how to get dressed. But she also seemed to have a different attitude than the Rachel Berry Quinn remembered. And loved. Most important of all, the diva was trying to hide a cigarette behind her back, that wasn't normal. Not normal at all.

"I guess I am" said Rachel, nodding.

"Since when? Why? The last time we saw each other you were all Rachel-Berry-crazy about it!"

"I think that doesn't matter anymore" Rachel stated, inhaling another puff to show Quinn her point.

"I don't understand. You seem so... not yourself anymore Rach'..."

"Well, now I'm the girl you always wanted me to be."

"I never asked for that and you know it! Did our college years not prove that? I was your best friend; I loved you for who you were. Well, I'll always love you even if you're smoking but still. Are your dads aware that you're smoking?"

"My dad knows yeah."

"What about Leroy?"

"Don't want to talk about him." The diva mumbled, throwing her cigarette end away.

"Why?"

"Quinn. Drop it."

"Let me pay you a coffee then."

"I made you fall, I'm the one who should pay you a coffee."

"You aren't going to do it. I know you too well. You want to avoid me as much as possible. Come on, just a coffee!" She whined.

Rachel contemplated her options. After all, she had missed Quinn. Maybe it was time to deal with the past. So she shrugged and nodded.

"Fine. A coffee. And I'll buy yours."

"Deal."

"What are you doing in New York?" She asked

"I'm living here."

"No seriously." Rachel pressed.

"I am!" Quinn exclaimed, completely honest.

"Really? You're living here?" The brunette asked her in disbelief. She didn't even know why she was shocked. Quinn had always loved the big apple since the day they came in for the first time.

"Yeah. Since yesterday. I just moved in a tiny apartment. Just like yours. The one you had during college at least."

"What is it with short sentences? You used to be a bookworm with lots of beautiful words."

"I guess I'm kind of nervous" The blonde whispered shyly.

Rachel barked into laughter and linked her arms with Quinn's.

"Don't be. I'm not gonna bite you. I missed you. Even if you have to tell me a lot of things."

"I missed you too Rachel. Is Starbucks ok with you? I didn't have time to find some good places..."

"That's great Quinn. Don't worry about me, we can go wherever you want."

"So Starbucks it is!"

Rachel took a deep breath, looking for the right words to come out of her mouth. She had this speech ready since the day Quinn went out of her life.

"Spit it Rach'..."

"How do you know I want to ask you something?"

"I told you... I know you too well." Quinn told her for the second time.

"I kind of like it." Rachel answered with the same honesty.

"Ask me."

"I'm trying to find my words!"

Quinn froze in the middle of the street, turning to face the brunette.

"Did you just insinuate that you, Rachel Berry, the more verbose girl in the whole world, are running out of words?"

"Don't make fun of me."

"That's rather scary actually." The blonde girl was just stating the facts here. Rachel Berry trying to find her words wasn't something she was used to.

Rachel sighed, slipped her hand all the length of the blonde's arm to reach Quinn's hand and linked their fingers. The blonde girl narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. The contact felt familiar to both girls. That was a gesture they used to do, back in college. After high school, Quinn had kept her promise, and had come once a week to NYADA to keep contact with the diva. That was hard at first but they learned to forgive the past and the two girls had found that they had more in common than they thought. They still did. They shared something huge. But neither of them knew about it.

The HBIC -who wasn't that much of a HBIC anymore- opened the door of the Starbucks for Rachel who beamed at her. Quinn lit up with that lit-up-because-of-Rachel-Berry-smile.

"Here you go superstar."

"You didn't call me superstar in ages..." Rachel stated

"Is that a problem?" Quinn asked shyly.

"No, I... I missed it."

"How about you find us a table and I'll bring coffee?"

"I thought we were paying each other's one."

"You can pay the next one, if that's ok with you?"

Rachel could clearly hear the question in the other girl's sentence. So she nodded. "If you want to see me again. Sure. But-"

"Coffee with soy milk and sugar?" The blond cut. "I know you're vegan Rachel I didn't forget," she added to answer the unspoken question on the diva's lips.

The girl smiled; impressed that Quinn remembered her favorite coffee.

"Yes, please that would be nice."

"I'll be right back."

She left Rachel with thoughts of the past running through her mind. When she came back ten minutes later with a coffee in each hand, the brunette was already sitting at an empty table, lost in thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts." The blond said, putting the steaming mug in front of the shorter woman.

"Oh... hey." Rachel whispered.

"Hey yourself. Where did you just go?" Quinn asked, sitting across the other girl.

"I... I was thinking of you actually," she answered, slightly embarrassed.

"God Rachel, can you stop the stuttering? Please? I'm not a stranger for God's sake!"

 _There's my girl,_ Rachel thought. She had missed this Quinn.

"Yes you are," she muttered.

Quinn sighed. Rachel was right. They used to be friends but five years was a long time. Apparently it was enough time to change into someone else.

"You're one too."

"I know. We grew apart." It wasn't a statement, not a question. Rachel knew she was different, she wasn't an obnoxious diva anymore. Her attitude had changed, her habits had too, and Quinn wasn't used to all of that.

"That's not what I wanted. You were my best friend. You still are."

"Then, why did you leave?" She asked bitterly. She never thought about forgiving Quinn because she hadn't any reason to. But now that the girl was in front of her, she had to try. She needed to understand her end of the story. And not some random lies the girl had thrown in her face five days ago. She had blamed her for so long, she figured she could now give her the benefit of the doubt.

"I already told you why. I needed to find my own dream."

"Bullshit."

Quinn's eyes widened at the use of the curse word.

"Fine. I lied. Happy?"

"I need answers. It's been five years since you left. You left the day after your graduation day. To London Quinn. That's... overseas!"

"I know... If I tell you, would you tell me why you smoke?"

"Maybe."

"Would you tell me first?" Quinn insisted.

"Fine. I'll tell you."

"I'm listening."

"When you left, I was left with nothing but memories of you. I was avoiding people, my fathers too. I tried to figure out things but my memories with you were too painful because you weren't there anymore. So I started smoking to escape my thoughts as well. When you inhale some smoke, you feel dizzy and you don't think much anymore. I never stopped. Now that's more of a when-I'm-nervous thing."

"You were nervous in the street when we ran into each other?"

"Yes, I was. I am," she answered honestly.

"Why?"

"My manager asked me to do something but I don't want to do it."

"What is it?" Quinn asked with curiosity. What was the thing that was making Rachel nervous?

"Call Leroy."

"What's the problem with your daddy? Why are you using his first name?"

"That's a story for another time."

"Tell me. I feel like I'm cheating on you with the dads' story..."

"Why?" Rachel wondered.

"I speak to both of them on the phone once a week."

"Both of them? You mean that they are in the same room when you're on the phone?" Rachel asked in disbelief. What did that even mean? They were always pretending to hate each other when she called Hiram.

"Of course they're in the same room," Quinn said, not sure to follow the other girl.

"You don't even know." The diva mumbled.

"What?"

"They divorced," she stated

"I beg your pardon?"

"They divorced." Rachel repeated.

"I heard you the first time."

"You asked me to repeat."

"Yes, because I don't understand." Quinn threw her hands in the air, not understanding how two men who got divorced, managed to always be near each other when she was calling.

"Neither do I. They apparently don't have a problem with being around each other."

"But you do have one with your daddy."

"Don't call him my daddy."

"Is it that bad?"

"We had a fight two years ago. We haven't spoken to each other since then."

"Wow. Can I ask why?"

"He thought I was wrong about something."

"About what?"

"Having a child."

"You... you..." she stuttered unable to find words.

"No I don't have one yet. I want to. But it's a little hard for me to get pregnant."

"What do you mean ? Are you sick or something?"

Red spread on Rachel's face as she chuckled.

"I'm not sick. I can't be pregnant because I only sleep with women. I'm lesbian."

Quinn gaped but quickly managed to ask what was on her mind. Obviously, this was news to her. "So what's the real problem with your daddy? The child? Because if you don't have one, then that's not a problem anymore."

"The non-existent child is not the problem. Leroy thought that I was in love with somebody and that I should wait for her to be my wife to have children. But I told him he was wrong, that I was in love with a straight woman, which meant there wasn't any chance that she loved me back. He told me to trust him... But I really want a little one. I'd rather be a single mother than wait my whole life to find the love of my life. Because I already found her. There's just no chance."

"You were in love with someone?" Quinn asked.

"Still am." _I'll always be_ , she thought.

"I didn't know you were lesbian..."

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. But a kid... Rach' are you sure that's what you really want? You're meant for wonderful things. You're meant for the stage. Broadway. You were born to sing."

"That was my dream Quinn but that's my life now. I have eight shows a week. I need to have other dreams. Reachable ones."

"If you say so..."

"So... tell me why you left." Rachel changed the subject.

"I... found out that I was gay."

Rachel's mouth dropped open. She tried really hard to keep a straight face but this information was too much to take.

"Did you think I was going to hate you for that? Damn it Quinn my dads are gay!"

"I know. That wasn't the problem. I knew you wouldn't mind."

"I don't understand. You knew that wasn't a problem but you still left me."

The blonde looked away. The words that had just fallen from Rachel's mouth were painful. She hadn't left her since they weren't together. There weren't an "us". That's the reason why Quinn left. But she couldn't tell the girl all of this. So she remained quiet.

"Really? You're going to stay there and say nothing else? You were my best friend. I need to know!"

The anger built in Quinn. Who was she to ask things from her? She gave her all of her already. The girl had her heart in her hands and didn't even know it. She was destroying her and hadn't any idea.

"I was in love with you!" She screamed as an answer, looking the shock spreading across the girl's face.

People around them were trying to take videos, recognizing the Broadway actress. Rachel's eyes filled with tears.

"What- Why on earth did you leave?"

"I just told you. I loved you. I thought you were straight. And even if I knew you weren't, you were already in love with someone. That's why you don't talk to Leroy anymore, right?"

Rachel looked around them and groaned. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"We can't stay here."

"Why?"

"Look around us."

Quinn did as she was told and a grimace took shape on her face.

"Fine. I'll go."

"We need to go together at my place."

"Why?"

"I have some things to say. This conversation isn't over. I just don't want to be seen with you on the net because people talk and I don't want them to hurt you."

"They won't hurt me."

"They might."

"How?" Quinn asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Searching who you are," Rachel answered as if it was an evidence.

"Where's the problem?"

"They'll found out about high school Quinn. About..."

The words got stuck in Rachel's throat. She couldn't say them aloud because people had ears.

"About the pregnancy and Beth," she added in a whisper.

Quinn's eyes widened as she cleared her throat.

"Okay. We can go to your place."

Rachel gathered her things and stood up, waiting for Quinn to follow her. The blonde looked up at the girl she loved and stood. The two cups remained on the table, full of now cold coffee the girls failed to drink. The brunette headed toward the exit, Quinn on her heels. They were both lost in thoughts and didn't say anything until Rachel opened the door of her apartment. She let Quinn go in first, following closely. She closed the door and locked it before throwing her purse on the console next to the door. She hanged her leather jacket and the other girl got rid of her coat as well.

"Coffee?"

The blonde stayed quiet, not answering the question. She looked around her, soaking up of the new Rachel Berry atmosphere in the room. Things weren't bedazzled like they were in the previous apartment. They were rather sober but elegant with a rock touch here and there. That was something new yet comforting.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want some coffee?"

"No thank you I... I would like to know what you were supposed to say when we were in the Starbucks."

Rachel bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Take a seat."

The two girls sat on the couch and Rachel took a deep breath.

"You were right. The reason why I don't talk to Leroy anymore is because I loved someone who didn't love me back. At least I thought she didn't. I guess I was wrong."

Quinn frowned, not quite sure to understand what Rachel was saying.

"I was in love with you too Quinn. I was so in love with you. That was terrifying. I found out in our senior year of college. I was so... scared."

She tried to look at Quinn but the blonde woman was looking at anything but her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The blonde asked, in a whisper.

"How could have I known you were gay? You never told me. And after being pregnant, you stole my boyfriend, I don't resent you but I just assumed you were straight."

Quinn looked up, right in Rachel eyes.

"Leroy knew you were in love with me."

"Yeah."

"And he knew I was in love with you."

"I don't think so."

"I told him five years ago. I told him to take care of you because I was leaving. I told him the whole reason why. He knew. You fought with your father because of me. Because he knew our love was mutual. He wouldn't have let you do as big of a thing as having a baby on your own."

"Oh. Oh my god. I fought with him for nothing at all. I fought with him because he loved us too much. I'm such an idiot."

"No you aren't. You couldn't have known."

"Yeah you're right because you didn't tell me."

"Don't blame me Rachel. You didn't tell me either."

The brunette sighed.

"What about now?" Quinn asked

"What do you mean?"

"Are you... still in love with me?"

"Why? Does it matter? Will you run away again if I am? Or if I' m not?"

"I'd just like to know."

"I still am."

Quinn smiled and took Rachel's left hand in her own. The girl looked at her, straight into her eyes, confusion all over her face.

"I love you," Quinn said with a smile on her lips.

Rachel closed her eyes, not sure to handle the situation the right way. What ifs were running through her mind. She thought for a second but she realized she had nothing to lose. It was time to get out of the dark place in her mind. When she opened her eyes, she found two bright hazel eyes staring back at her. Two anchors. That was all she ever wanted. Mutual love. And now she had Quinn. She smiled and let the joy fulfill her body.

"Let's try?" She asked shyly.

"I just have a request," Quinn said in a serious tone.

"You want me to call him," Rachel stated, knowing the girl too well.

"Uh yeah... Then I have two requests. You really do need to stop smoking. And as for calling your father, I won't force you to do it. But I'll stand right next to you if you let me."

"I would love to. And... I can't promise you anything for the cigarettes but I'll try. I promise you I'll try."

Both girls had beautiful smiles on their lips as eyes landed on eyes, then noses, cheeks and finally lips. Rachel made the first move, leaning closer to the blonde. She was going to kiss her and she was going to do it now. Her lips inched closer to Quinn's, her eyes closed. The girl met her halfway, lips connecting in the most beautiful way. None of them moved, trying to realize that it was happening. Quinn moved her lips first, gently. Rachel moaned at the sweetness of the gesture, she moved her lips against Quinn's unable to do anything else. She welcomed the feeling, her right free hand cupped Quinn's cheek lightly stroking the skin underneath her thumb. That was all she ever dreamed of. Quinn was it for her. She had no doubt four years ago and she had none now either. The blonde parted her lips as she felt Rachel's tongue caressing her lower lip. Tongues met and both of them moaned. Quinn was the first one to be breathless so she drew back against the couch arm.

"Wow," she said, taking deep breaths.

Rachel smiled playfully.

"Yeah?"

The blonde just nodded with a big smile on her face.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

The smile grew bigger than it already was and Rachel laughed at the sight.

"So fucking cute."

"Shut up," Quinn grunted playfully. "I love you too. And for the matter, the smoking taste is not as awful as I thought it would be."

The singer untangled their fingers and stood up.

"Where are you going?" She whimpered at the loss of contact.

"I need to call Le-" she stopped middle sentence, sighed and started again. "I need to call my daddy. We have some things to apologize for."

Quinn smiled at her and let her go. At the same moment her own phone rang and she cursed. She took her phone in her pocket and frowned. Her face whitened. Rachel looked at her blank face with worry.

"What is it?" She asked, coming back to the living room, phone in hand.

"Twitter."

"Why the frown? Be careful you'll have wrinkles. I don't want my girl to have wrinkles." She tried to lightened Quinn's mood but it didn't seem to work.

"There are pictures of us and people are talking."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"What do they say?"

"Lots of mean things. And some reviews are nice."

"Don't read them. Is it a problem for you?"

"No. But is it one for you?"

Rachel smiled and shook her head.

"Are you kidding me? I've been seen with the prettiest girl ever. I don't mind at all. Let them talk."

Quinn hid her reddened face in her hands, making Rachel laugh.

"My god, I didn't remember you were that shy."

The other girl groaned as the diva sat beside her.

"Don't hide that beautiful face. I need you. We have to call my daddy."

"You're the one who need to call him. I had a chat with him two days ago."

"That's not fair," whined Rachel like a toddler.

"Call stubborn."

The brunette dialed her father's number and waited. And waited. And waited. It rang once. Twice. Three times...

"Hello?"

"Hi daddy... It's me..."

"Rachel. Why are you calling me? Are you alright?"

The diva laughed at the worry in her father's tone and laced her fingers with Quinn.

"I'm great daddy. I'm... I'm with Quinn right now and you're on speaker."

"Hi Lee," Quinn said.

"Oh. Hi Quinn... Are you both alright?"

"Yeah. We're great. We talked. And..." Rachel paused, searching her words. "You were just concerned. I know it now. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too babygirl. I'm glad you two talked about your issues. Are you..."

He didn't finish his sentence. What if they weren't together and he said something stupid? So he remained quiet. Rachel helped him.

"I guess I have a mommy for the little one."

Quinn shook her head with a shy smile.

"When did we talk about that? I don't recall the conversation," she teased.

"You don't want one," Rachel asked, worried.

"Yes I do. But we just..." She trailed, looked at the phone and said. "Leroy, hands on your ears. You don't want to hear that one." She looked up at the beautiful girl. "We just kissed for the first time like five minutes ago Rach'. I don't want to rush things."

"I don't either. We'll have kids in a few years when we'll be settled."

Both girls shared a quick peck on the lips.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear?"

"Do you want me to answer honestly or do you rather have me lying for your sakes?"

Rachel laughed and shook her head in disbelief.

"I missed you so much. I'm sorry daddy. You know I love you right?"

"Yeah I do."

"Oh and Lee?" Quinn asked to have his attention.

"Yes Quinn?"

"Why are you always with H when I call you?"

A long silence took place as girls waited for an answer.

"I guess we... moved in together again?"

Rachel's eyes widened at the confession.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't know if you were interested in knowing that we're together again."

"Of course I am! You're my fathers! I need to know those things. That's a big thing! What about when I come over for Christmas and Hanukkah?"

"Last year you had a show."

"Whatever," she muttered. "I'm happy for you. Don't bother hiding now. And we'll be there this year."

"Actually... we aren't at home for Christmas. We're at Judy's."

"Judy as in Quinn's mother Judy?" Rachel asked, looking at the girl who was blushing and nodding.

"Why..?"

"I invited them," Quinn answered with another shrug.

"Oh."

"I didn't know Rach'."

The girl shook her head and smiled.

"I don't mind."

"Will you come too?"

"I don't know, I didn't receive my invitation."

"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you come at the Fabray house for Christmas and Hanukkah? Please? Pretty please?" Quinn asked while batting her eyelashes.

"I would love to silly. Nice to see you didn't lose that smooth mouth of yours."

"I won't let you on your own for our first Christmas."

Leroy let the two girls at their conversation, hanging up without goodbyes. After all, he just reconnected with her daughter, there wasn't any problem anymore. Rachel smiled at Quinn and ducked her head.

"It won't be our first."

"Right..."

"But it'll be as girlfriends?"

"I don't know, I don't remember you asking me to be your girlfriend. I just remember you attacked my lips."

"Don't tell me you didn't like it."

"Whatever."

Rachel laughed, stood and knelt in front of the blond girl who blushed.

"You look just like a tomato, that's cute," teased Rachel.

"Shut up, you made me blush."

"I like it. So... Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you be my girlfriend? Will you love me for eternity and grow old with me and all our kids around us?"

"All our kids? How many are you planning to have exactly?"

"Two at least. I'd like two."

"Two is good but what about three?"

"I would love to have three. But we already have one. A grown up one but still. We have Beth right? I hadn't seen year in years. I miss her. She must be a big girl now. She was barely seven when I saw her for the last time..."

Quinn smiled and kissed the girl's forehead.

"We have Beth but we didn't raise her. She's twelve now. Our kids will be loooooved like I love you." Then she answered the original question. "I would love to be your girlfriend. Now... no more words. Kiss me."

Rachel didn't complain at all and spent all her day kissing Quinn Fabray. They could deal with the world later. Eventually, they fell asleep in each other's arms, smiles on their lips. It was just the beginning. They could start living.

 **Some more is coming, stay tuned**


End file.
